La espada de Mirai Trunks
by Hopeless Mirai
Summary: En una época donde el terror de los androides reina, un breve episodio donde un guerrero legendario aparece. Esta es la historia de cómo Mirai Trunks obtuvo su espada de Tapión.


_**Disclaimer**_

_**La historia original de Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

**La leyenda de Tapión y el futuro de Trunks.**

_Año 774, futuro alterno de Mirai Trunks._

-Trunks espero que esta vez te comportes como corresponde – regañaba Bulma mientras su joven hijo se subía al carro. El niño no se arriesgó a mirarla o contestarle, simplemente bajó la mirada y se colocó el cinturón.

Bulma se encontraba muy molesta con él debido a que no dejaba de insistir en ver a Gohan, ella ya sabía que Trunks pretendía ser entrenado por el hijo de Gokú, pero no iba a permitir que su pequeño arriesgase su vida tal y como lo había hecho Vegeta en aquel entonces.

Un breve camino en automóvil los llevó a un supermercado donde se dedicaron a hacer las compras, todos allí se veían alarmados, nadie bajaba la guardia siquiera por un segundo; todos temían que los androides apareciesen sorpresivamente.

Cada paso que Bulma daba retumbaba en los pasillos del supermercado, todos tenían su atención puesta en el mínimo sonido, la mujer temblaba, tenía un mal presagio de lo que pudiera suceder en cualquier momento. Trunks caminaba muy cerca de su madre, sabía que distanciarse la preocuparía.

Repentinamente un enorme estruendo se oyó a lo lejos, todos en el lugar corrieron y se dirigieron fuera del mercado; obedeciendo las medidas de seguridad fueron camino al sótano del lugar para ocultarse. Bulma hizo lo mismo, llevando a Trunks de la mano para no perderlo, pero entre la multitud jamás notó cuando el niño había soltado su mano.

- ¡Espere! ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – exclamó espantada al notar que no estaba en ninguna parte, el hombre encargado del lugar cerró las puertas del escondite sin siquiera oírla, Bulma se acercó a él y le reprochó que le permitiese salir para buscarlo. La respuesta fue negativa.

En tanto el chiquillo se encontraba donde ella más temía, en el lugar dónde la explosión ocurrió, con mucho temor el pequeño se acercó a un enorme cráter que vio al rato de haber sobrevolado el lugar; se preguntó si los androides lo atacarían por la espalda mientras contemplaba los daños.

Una mano cayó en su hombro, Trunks dio un giro violento hacia atrás y con terror se armó de valor para observar. - ¿Gohan? – se alivió al saber que era él.

Volvió a voltear hacia el cráter y vio una nave, una muy pequeña y de forma bastante inusual, tanto Gohan como Trunks se acercaron a ella y lentamente vieron a través del vidrio de ésta a un hombre dentro. Su piel era grisácea tirando a un rosa púrpura, su cabello era anaranjado y se veía mal herido; Gohan no dudó en sacarlo y junto a Trunks lo llevaron a un hospital.

Las heridas de aquel joven fueron curadas de inmediato, pero mientras este se recuperaba un monstruo con una apariencia aterradora había aparecido de la nada.

Trunks se encontraba sentado junto a la camilla del hombre quién no había despertado desde que lo encontraron la tarde del día anterior, Bulma le hacía compañía de vez en cuando y sonreía al notar que su pequeño hijo estaba emocionado por saber de quién se trataba ese hombre; repentinamente un monstruo enorme apareció en la ciudad y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que a su paso estuviere, Trunks se asomó a la ventana mientras Bulma le advertía sobre las consecuencias de salir en ese instante.

- ¡Mamá déjame ir a luchar contra ese monstruo o matará a demasiada gente! ¡Nadie puede ser revivido ahora! – dijo el niño y casi de inmediato el misterioso hombre se levantó de la cama y a cuestas salió por la ventana sosteniendo en sus manos la ocarina que traía en el cinturón.

Bulma intentó detenerlo pero él ya se encontraba fuera, tocando una melodía que transmitía cierta tristeza y con ella haciendo desaparecer al monstruo. Una vez consiguió esto, el joven calló completamente debilitado, perdiendo el control del vuelo; para su suerte Trunks lo atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo y una vez lo volvió a la camilla éste comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Qué… qué planeta es este? – decía entrecortado por el dolor de sus heridas.

Bulma se acercó a él – Este es el planeta Tierra – dijo - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con ese monstruo? ¿Acaso tú lo controlas? – interrogó la mujer en tanto Trunks se sentaba y soltaba una pregunta muy sencilla.

- Primero, dinos cuál es tu nombre – sonrió admirándolo, la apariencia de aquel hombre era la de alguien misterioso y con mucha fuerza.

Aquél volteó a ver al pequeño pelilila y sonrió al notar lo mucho que se parecía a alguien que conocía – Mi nombre es Tapión – respondió volteando a ver a Bulma. Suspiró al pensar en su amargo pasado, pero se armó de valor para responder las preguntas que Bulma le había hecho – El monstruo que atacó la ciudad se llama Hildegarn… - suspiró, comenzando a contar los orígenes de aquella bestia y la forma que él tenía de controlarla, que consistía en tocar aquella melodía con su ocarina para encerrarlo en su cuerpo. Sin embargo éste encierro se rompía cuando Tapión dormía, fue por ello que al ser encontrado en la nave, estando inconsciente por el mal aterrizaje y las heridas, apareció el monstruo.

Tapión había permanecido dormido mil años en una caja musical, encerrando la mitad superior del monstruo Hildegarn, mientras su hermano menor Minoshia encerraba la mitad inferior en otra caja musical. Sin embargo un mago que se encontraba obsesionado con el poder y la destrucción se dedicó a buscar ambas cajas que se encontraban en distintas galaxias, asesinando a Minoshia liberó la mitad superior y sólo le faltaba eliminar a Tapión, pero para ello debía abrir la caja musical de aquél, que se encontraba sellada por un conjuro demasiado fuerte para él.

Habiendo encontrado entonces el nuevo Namekusei, a donde habían sido trasladados todos los Nameku que habían perdido su planeta original gracias a la batalla de Freezer y Gokú. Al mago malintencionado le tomó mucho tiempo investigar sobre el conjuro de cómo utilizar las esferas, pero una vez lo consiguió se dirigió al planeta en busca de éstas por medio de engaños, y aunque el patriarca le hizo frente, consiguió la séptima esfera gracias a sus mentiras.

Fue así como Tapión fue liberado junto con la mitad superior de Hildegarn, aquel monstruo como era de esperarse se liberó del cuerpo de Tapión durante una noche y destrozó por completo al nuevo Namekusei, ya desde ese entonces había cambiado de forma y se había vuelto un ser casi incontenible para Tapión quien hizo sus máximos esfuerzos para encerrarlo y de los pocos Nameku que quedaban vivos consiguió una nave espacial con la cual se dirigió a la nada… esperando entonces morir allí y si Hildegarn fuese liberado, éste moriría en el espacio.

El plan no resultó tal cual ya que la nave era muy rápida y Tapión no había ajustado ningún destino en específico, por lo tanto al llegar a la Tierra el aterrizaje fue sumamente forzoso y estando aquél tan debilitado, simplemente quedó inconsciente por el golpe.

Para cuando éste se había despertado, se encontraba en la Tierra y Hildegarn se había liberado por segunda vez.

Pasaron un par de días de calma, en los que Tapión permaneció acompañado del pequeño Trunks quién sentía una gran admiración por aquel guerrero legendario de Konatsu, le era simplemente impactante saber de él y de inmediato pensó en la oportunidad de que éste guerrero derrotara a los androide que dominaban el planeta Tierra; muy pronto ambos se apegaron mucho al otro y llevaban una relación de hermanos muy bonita, tanto así que Trunks solía llamarle hermano al misterioso hombre; sin embargo éste comenzaba a estar más y más cansado cada día debido a que no podía permitirse dormir, pero para su suerte Bulma sugirió construirle una cámara especial basándose en un fragmento de la caja musical que había quedado en las prendas del hombre.

Habiendo pasado ya una semana desde que Trunks y Gohan encontraron a Tapión todo marchaba bien, sin embargo, durante las noches, Tapión sufría luchando contra aquel monstruo sin poder descansar completamente bien, hasta que una noche el inmenso monstruo fue liberado por completo. La ciudad ya estaba muy dañada por los androides pero aún había gente que vivía muy cerca, Trunks desobedeciendo a su madre se enfrentó al monstruo mientras Tapión yacía inconsciente del agotamiento.

Un fuerte puñetazo de Hildegarn lanzó a Trunks contra un edificio y cuando este se disponía a lanzar una enorme llamarada al niño la figura de Gohan apareció, tomándolo inmediatamente y sacándolo de allí, Hildegarn soltaba aquellos gritos monstruosos mientras intentaba atacar a Gohan, quién tomó la forma de un Súper Saiyajin para enfrentársele, sin embargo esto parecía no funcionarle ya que la bestia podía desaparecer y aparecer como un fantasma.

Trunks se levantó e intentó atacar, dirigiéndose velozmente a Hildegarn, Gohan, que se encontraba incrustado en un edificio gritó - ¡NO TE ACERQUES ES MUY PELIGROSO! – pero el joven desobedeció y se dirigió a pelear con él.

El pequeño lanzó una fuerte patada al cuello del monstruo y éste se desvaneció, apareciendo justo detrás de Trunks y sujetándolo fuertemente con sus manos. Gohan se levantó e intentó salvarlo, pero Hildegarn golpeó fuertemente con su cola al pelinegro y lo lanzó lejos, dejándolo inconsciente; una vez quedó libre para ocuparse de Trunks comenzó a estrujarlo fuertemente mientras éste gritaba de dolor.

La ciudad no hacía ningún sonido, sólo podían oírse los gritos de dolor de Trunks mientras era presionado por Hildegarn, la sangre brotó de su boca mientras éste era lastimado más y más… hasta que una melodía irrumpió en la escena captando la atención de Hildegarn quien soltó a Trunks.

El monstruo comenzó a gritar nuevamente, rugiendo y debilitándose a la vez, su cuerpo se volvía a introducir en el de Tapión, este último se arrodilló frente a Trunks quien se acercaba a la escena. - ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Derrotaste a ese monstruo! ¡Bien hecho hermano! – sonreía éste mientras Tapión miraba al joven lleno de tristeza y le entregaba al chico la espada que cargaba en su espalda.

- Trunks… ¿Quieres convertirte en un valiente legendario? – decía éste mientras lo miraba por última vez.

El pequeño sonrió - ¡Claro! ¡Deseo ser como tú hermano! ¡Así podré librar a la Tierra de los androides! –

- Entonces, no dudes en hacer lo que te voy a pedir… por favor – decía éste mientras su respiración demostraba su cansancio, estaba intentando contener a Hildegarn en su cuerpo – Usa la espada para cortar mi cuerpo junto con el de Hildegarn, así moriremos los dos y la Tierra podrá deshacerse de al menos éste monstruo – dijo el hombre mientras de los ojos de Trunks brotaban lágrimas de angustia.

- No… ¡no puedo hacerte eso hermano! – contestó el chico haciendo el amague de tirar la espada.

- Trunks, debes proteger a la Tierra de Hildegarn y de los androides, es tu deber, tú eres el guerrero legendario de la Tierra… sé un valiente… mátame antes de que Hildegarn vuelva a liberarse – suplicó el hombre mirando a los ojos del chico.

El pelilila tomó la espada firmemente y la alzó en el aire sin decir palabra, sin más cortó el cuerpo de Tapión en dos, haciendo que éste se volviera polvo que destellaba en el aire mientras desaparecía casi de inmediato… Antes de desaparecer por completo entregó el estuche de la espada a Trunks mientras decía sus últimas palabras – Mantén vivas las esperanzas de la Tierra – susurró al desaparecer.

Hildegarn había sido eliminado, junto a Tapión. Bulma se acercó a su hijo y colocó una mano en su hombro mientras este guardaba la espada en su estuche.

- Lamento muchísimo esto – dijo la mujer abrazando al pequeño Trunks, que observaba la espada sin apartar la vista de ella.

- Mamá… - dijo Trunks pensando un poco – Si el patriarca fue asesinado en Namekusei, significa que no hay esferas del dragón siquiera allí – suspiró – Eso significa que realmente sólo quedamos Gohan y yo.

Bulma acarició el cabello de su hijo y besó su cabeza – No te preocupes, esos androides serán derrotados… de eso estoy segura… tengo un plan para vencerlos pero me tomará mucho tiempo realizarlo y hasta que esté listo no quiero que pelees con los androides – decía la mujer mientras levantaba al niño y buscaba a Gohan para llevarlos nuevamente al hospital.

* * *

_Este "one shot" pretende explicar cómo Mirai Trunks obtuvo su espada en el futuro, recordemos que en la película el Ataque del Dragón, para liberar a Tapión se utilizaron las esferas, sumado a ello Gokú derrotó a Hildegarn con un super ataque transformado en Super Saiyan 3. Obviamente la variante del futuro que tuve que hacer desvió en varias cosas, así que podría decirse que maté dos pájaros de un tiro, con ella también pretendí explicar por qué los guerreros Z no fueron resucitados o no se trajo un nuevo Kamisama como se veía en la línea temporal del presente. Esta historia es tomada como "canon" en el fanfic que estoy construyendo (Amor en las sombras) por lo tanto se tomará en cuenta todo lo que he descrito aquí. ¡Espero sea de su agrado! No es un final felíz, pero no siempre se consigue la paz sin derramar sangre, ¿verdad? Aunque le quité dramatismo al poner que Tapión se volvía lentamente un polvo destellante, creo que lo resalta más como héroe en lugar de que halla tanta sangre. _

_¡Eso es todo! Vicky se despide c:_


End file.
